the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
It Chapter Two/Credits
Full credits for It Chapter Two. Logos Opening TBA Closing A Andy Muschietti Film Crawl Art Cast TBA Stunts TBA 2nd Unit TBA Additional Unit TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA Visual Effects by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects by Soho VFX TBA Visual Effects by Cubica VFX TBA Visual Effects by Lola Visual Effects TBA Visual Effects by Atomic Arts Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Jourdan Biziou Jason Thielen Joshua Wassung Jeremy Munro Visual Effects by Make VFX Soundtrack Album on "El Capitan" Written by John Philip Sousa Courtesy of Carlisle Music Co. "Estudiantina Waltz" Written by Emile Waldteufel Courtesy of Carlisle Music Co. "Caro Mio Ben" Written by Giordani Performed by Cecilia Bartoli, György Fischer Courtesy of Decca Music Group Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Truce Hurts - Part 4 from Tom & Jerry: The Truce Hurts" Music by Scott Bradley Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Turner Entertainment Co. "I Only Have You in My Heart" Written by Carlos Elera Almaran and Bian Fang Performed by Awa Courtesy of Cinevision Global Inc. "Don't Pick Roadside Flowers" Written by Lin Huangkun and Li Junxiong Performed by Lin Jing and Zhou Xiaoyu Courtesy of Cinevision Global Inc. "Tea Picking Dance" Written by Zhou Dafeng Performed by China Central Folk Orchestra Choir Courtesy of Cinevision Global Inc. "Clowning Around" Written and Performed by John Fulford and Alejandro Gonzales "In the Cave" Written and Performed by Meg York Courtesy of 411 Music Group "Word Up!" Written by Larry Blackmon and Tomi Jenkins Performed by Cameo Courtesy of Island Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Det Er Det Skønneste Jeg Ved" Written by Ralph Benatzky and Robert Gilbert Performed by Max Hansen, Teddy Petersen and His Orchestra Courtesy of Universal Music A/S Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Joe (USA) from Street Fighter" Written and Performed by Capcom Sound Team Courtesy of Capcom U.S.A., Inc. "Cover Girl" Written by Larry Johnson Performed by New Kids on the Block Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Angel of the Morning" Written by Chip Taylor Performed by Juice Newton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Five Note Scale from Close Encounters of the Third Kind" Written by John Williams Street Fighter Courtesy of Capcom U.S.A., Inc. Model by Kpmb Architects and Tiff Filmed on location at The Elgin and Winter Garden Theatre Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada The Support of The Ontario Heritage Trust is gratefully Acknowledged Producers Would Like to Thank Port Hope, Ontario and Its Citizens City of Oshawa, Ontario With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored some of the animal action. No animals were harmed in those scenes. (AHD 08876) No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Copyright © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. In Loving memory of our dear Warren Appleby "IT CHAPTER TWO" Category:Credits